Late Night Skirmish
by Becky4
Summary: “You know that we have to stop meeting like this”...... “Why exactly would you say that Miss Sullivan?” Chloe/Bruce


**Title:** Late Night Skirmish.

**Fandom:** Smallville/Batman

**Pairing:** Chloe/Bruce

**Rating:**K

**Prompt:** Hot tub

**_Response to a livejournal drabble-a-tho now presented here for all to enjoy. Responces and comments greatly welcomed._**

"You know that we have to stop meeting like this"

"Why exactly would you say that Miss Sullivan?"

As usual his reply gave nothing away, except his unfortunate habit, at least with me that is, to answer my question with a question. Although I had in quiet moments, in the solitude of my bedroom considered the thought that maybe it was more than that, could it be... no, _he _most defiantly would never...no. Stop, back-up, reconsider that one Chloe. Still it would be good just to see if little old Chloe Sullivan could rattle the man in black kevlar, whose voice sounded like a gravel driveway and whose ears, well, enough said girls!

"Well, you, me and low lighting seem to be coming quite a familiar occurrence just lately." The only parry I received from that attack was a silent stare, and if it had been able to under the stiff cover, a quirk of an eyebrow. At least I imagine that is what it was doing, I couldn't really be sure.

"Or maybe, your here to buy one of these things?" No response received again, save the fact that he remained rooted to the spot next to a rather gaudy example of said product. So, intrepid investigative reporter that I am; I strove on " I can quite imagine the need after a long, hot, sweaty, night on the big, bad, dirty, streets of Gotham, that a superhero needs to retire to his cave and relax." Pausing for breath I no longer wait for his response; I'm enjoying this game.

"Sooth away the aches, kneed the tension into submission? Although I always find myself, that there is never a substitute for the touch of hot hands over warm flesh" ha! Let him follow that with one of his quick, witty ripostes!

I hadn't, however, noticed that he had responded in his own inimitable way. Stupid, it was never good to let your guard down when _he _was nearby. Foolish girl, those had been his first words to me, and now I felt it was just a little justified. Feeling his own hot breath on my cheek, an enemy to my mind, my body peaks in response. Fighting the urge to bring my hand up to touch the irresistible, I breath deeply. Slowly, I try in vain to lower my heart-rate and physical response to his presence in my personal space. Kicking myself I cannot stop my eyes raising to match off against his own, and see an answering flicker of attraction echoed there.

"Now, now Miss Sullivan, you shouldn't make an offer like that to a man like me"

Taking the challenge in the precise way it was laid down I step closer as I reply "Why, what sort of a man are you?"

"It would seem that I am exactly your sort of man Miss Sullivan"

Perfect riposte, damm him, though I have waited a long time to find someone who I enjoyed snarking with quite so much as him. "Are you flirting with me Batman?" Hmm, lets see how he follows that.

Stiff armour leaves a sliver of air between it and soft cotton. Arms press slowly against the wall at my back and lips line up against my own, barely missing the bull's-eye; just as he intended; maximum impact achieved.

"When I'm flirting Miss Sullivan, you won't have to ask," with a lingering open lidded gaze he pushes himself off from the wall with deliberate intent.

Watching his rear as it disappears into the darkness that protects the far side of the warehouse, I can only presume that this skirmish was for the moment stilled. He was probably off to pick up the dealer currently tied to the pipe outside the entrance. Finally able, after about a minute to actually move anything except my eyelids I straighten my blouse, pick up my bag, realign my senses and proceed to follow the prints the bat's boots had left in the sand that served as floor covering.

Hmm, I thought as I left the door to slam behind me, perhaps Bruce Wayne's credit card could take the strain, yeah, I would most defiantly be purchasing one of these baby's tomorrow. Let's just see his rejoinder to a rather gaudy hot tub being delivered to the mansion. After all, a man likes to do anything to please the woman he loves, doesn't he?


End file.
